


Рулетка

by blue_blitz



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blitz/pseuds/blue_blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Оцелот вдруг извлекает из кобуры один из своих Colt Single Action Army, оба уже пьяны до легкого головокружения. Взгляд у Каза стеклянный, и он весь напряженно распрямляется, жесткий и эластичный, как лента Мебиуса, хмуро всматривается в слабую заговорщицкую улыбку Адамски.<br/>- Ты ведь знаешь правила русской рулетки, Миллер?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рулетка

 «You are the gun, and I'm your trigger».

   
***

 Дешевый ром вливается в желудок горячей лавой, крепкой янтарной отравой.

\- Его будто мешали с бензином, - Шалашаска морщится, утирая рот и скользнувшие на подбородок капли тыльной стороной ладони, передавая бутылку Казу.

В тесной комнате они тет-а-тет, и это вечер паршивой бражки и общей ностальгии. Кубинская сигара Босса, найденная в его вещах, у них тоже одна на двоих, но смога от нее хватило бы на целый Туманный Альбион.

Миллер, сидящий напротив Оцелота, обхватывает узкое горлышко из толстого стекла губами, отпивая ром, и Адамска, наблюдающий за ним, на мгновение задумывается о том, что это непрямой поцелуй.

Казухира выглядит расхристанным и уставшим, но даже это не умаляет его привлекательности: две в корне различные культуры слились в нем - как и в Оцелоте - в почти физическое совершенство. Он создан заниматься любовью, а не войной, но, как и все парадоксальное, он преуспел и в том, и в другом.

Не без _Его_ помощи, отмечает Шалашаска. Все это то, в чем они с Казухирой похожи. Дети, рожденные в разгар кровопролитий, две крайности, сотканные из противоречий. Вечно меж двух огней и балансирующие на острой грани. И Джон: их личная Мекка, нависший над ними Дамоклов меч. В Джоне недостающая им гармония и вся суть.

Когда Оцелот вдруг извлекает из кобуры один из своих Colt Single Action Army, оба уже пьяны до легкого головокружения. Взгляд у Каза стеклянный, и он весь напряженно распрямляется, жесткий и эластичный, как лента Мебиуса, хмуро всматривается в слабую заговорщицкую улыбку Адамски.

\- Ты ведь знаешь правила русской рулетки, Миллер? - барабан раскрывается, и Оцелот ловко достает из него всего один патрон.

Каз слышит щелчок, и револьвер беззвучно опускается на исцарапанную полированную столешницу.

\- Существует наиболее экстремальный вариант, - меж пальцев Шалашаски зажат смехотворный по весу литой кусок свинца, способный со смертоносной скоростью неотвратимо вгрызаться в мягкую плоть безжалостным, жадным до крови чудовищем.

\- В барабане остается лишь один пустой слот, и тогда вероятность, что будет выстрел, и мозги разлетятся повсюду, составляет пять шансов из шести, - Адамска продолжает свой беспристрастный ликбез, будто вещает не о потенциальном суициде, а передает прогноз погоды, и не без какого-то маниакального азарта демонстрирует Казухире второй кольт.

Он не заряжен, но это временно. Оцелот вставляет в него нагревшийся от горячей руки патрон, и, удерживая за спусковую скобку, меланхолично проворачивает его на указательном пальце.

Миллер мог бы пресечь этот вздор, но он медлит, прикованный к креслу манипуляциями Шалашаски. Он видел его показательное жонглирование огнестрельным оружием не раз, прекрасно осознавая, что это не цветные пластмассовые кегли из циркового представления. Но изящные руки, лишившиеся защитных покровов в виде перчаток из тонкой красной кожи, гипнотизируют мастерством: молниеносностью реакции, гибкостью и проворностью пальцев.

\- Твоя ставка? - два дула, направлены на Казухиру, как приговор.

Еще не поздно отказаться и убраться отсюда, будучи напоследок награжденным презрительным взглядом и клеймом трусливой собаки, от которого не удастся избавиться, пока Оцелот будет дышать ему в затылок.

В этом вся проблема - Каз слишком часто стал идти у безумного русского на поводу. Оба больше не знают меры: они близки до интимного и будто случайного для очевидцев соприкосновения рук, до разделенного на двоих стона. Миллер упустил момент, когда Адамска научился читать его как открытую книгу, но, по большому счету, мнение Оцелота не играет роли. Казухира ловит себя на крамольной мысли, что хочет этого сам: спасительного избавления, конца всему, прямо здесь и сейчас. Он злится на Снейка, недосягаемого и все отдаляющегося от него, словно пустынный мираж. На Адамску, проникшего под кожу и вытесняющего собой образ Джона. И он просто в ярости от собственной слабости.

\- Ты больной ублюдок, - сквозь зубы и обреченный шумный выдох. Миллер больше не ощущает хмельной беспечной легкости. Он даже не потрудился запомнить, с каким из кольтов его вероятность словить смертельный поцелуй минимальна. Но fortuna est caeca, и любой его выбор может стать роковым.

Сейчас его пугает только одно: отсутствие страха. Вся его жизнь - подобие русской рулетки, и Казухира свыкся с тем, что все решает беспристрастный случай. Одно он знает наверняка: пока Снейк был рядом, ему неизменно везло.

Отчаяние, старательно подавляемое на протяжении долгого времени и занозой загнанное в самые темные уголки сознания, в этот самый момент столь велико, что ему, вопреки здравому смыслу, хочется, чтобы кольт выстрелил, избавив его от изматывающих мук длиной в восемь лет. Целых восемь лет безмолвной агонии в ожидании единственного момента - когда Снейк, наконец, вернется к ним, и жизнь Казухиры вновь обретет хоть какой-то смысл.

Говорят, что Джон не придет в себя, но Каз, терзаемый собственными эгоистичными демонами, не желает его отпускать. Если выстрел не состоится, Миллер воспримет это как знак и продолжит ждать еще столько, сколько потребуется.

Под усмешку Адамски Каз выхватывает револьвер из его правой руки, и отрывистым, нервным движением взводит курок, прикладывая до блеска начищенное холодное дуло к виску.

Оцелот, словно его собственное отражение в зеркале, повторяет за ним, и, точно читая псалмы, низко шепчет:

\- За Джона.

\- За Джона, - едва слышно отзывается Казухира. Острая ноющая боль заполняет его нутро, сжимает грудную клетку и встает поперек горла колючей проволокой.

Оцелот наблюдает за тем, как смыкаются его веки и подрагивают ресницы. В зловещей тишине комнаты, под стук двух сердец, похожий на барабанный бой, спусковые крючки скрежещут почти в унисон, и апофеозом возможного обоюдного самоубийства становится скрипучий холостой щелчок.

\- Мы везучие сукины дети, - успевает произнести Казухира до того, как Адамска запечатывает его рот жестким поцелуем, изливая в любовника свою горечь и жажду плоти.

Все это должно принадлежать Джону, но его нет, и теперь они отчаянно ищут его друг в друге. Вкус его слюны с горчинкой табака, грубую ласку, его запах и тепло на смятых простынях - импровизированном поле боя для слившихся в исступлении тел.

Каз не сопротивляется и позволяет Адамске взять верх, односпальная кровать упруго пружинит под их общим весом. Им тесно, и неуклюжие попытки Миллера помочь Оцелоту стянуть его брюки вместе с бельем напоминают приступы эпилепсии.

\- Не дергайся, Миллер, - Адамска оттягивает ворот его рубашки и по наитию оставляет отпечаток своих губ на бледном шраме под левой ключицей, как сделал бы Босс, и послушный, закрывший глаза Казухира на несколько секунд воображает, что это Джон.

Электрический свет слепит и разрушает его иллюзию, когда он фокусирует взгляд на нависшем над ним Оцелоте, жалея, что на нем нет очков. Адамска выгибается над ним, как хищный зверь перед прыжком, он плавен и сосредоточен, и Каз с откровенным бесстыдством любуется им, убирая от его лица выбившиеся из-за уха светлые волосы.

Сегодня он снова уступает ему, в последний раз за вечер, и Оцелот, шумно дыша, берет свое сполна - без долгих ненужных обоим прелюдий, даже не раздевшись до конца.

Миллер громко стонет под ним от сочетания боли и экзальтации, и горячая ладонь Адамски зажимает ему рот. Русский неодобрительно качает головой, и Казухира невольно отвлекается на расплывающиеся за плечами Оцелота очертания двери. Из-за нее доносятся обрывки фраз и чьи-то шаги, но пульс так колотит ему по вискам, что из-за этих шумов Каз не в силах ничего разобрать.

Края красного шарфа - неизменного атрибута его партнера - навязчиво мелькают перед его лицом, как маятник; Миллер сжимает их в кулаках, и чем быстрее и жестче движения Оцелота в нем, тем сильнее он тянет их на себя.

Адамска довольно скалится, заливаясь багровой краской, агрессивно толкаясь в распростершееся под ним тело, и кончает последним, когда импровизированная петля больше не позволяет ему дышать.

Казухира разжимает пальцы, отпуская смятую ткань, ослабляет удавку на шее любовника. Оцелот наспех приводит себя в порядок, оставляя рубашку застегнутой лишь наполовину, и Каз удерживает его за запястье, когда он пытается встать.

\- Останься, - просит Миллер. В горле сухо, и он клянет про себя дерьмовый ром, запить который сейчас он не отказался бы даже стаканом соленой морской воды.

Адамска молча кивает, из любопытства тянется за одним из револьверов, и Каз напряженно приподнимается на локтях.

\- Ты просто в рубашке родился, Миллер, - хрипло смеется русский.

В барабане пять патронов из шести.

\- В следующий раз я предложу нам на спор харакири, посмотрим, кто уйдет живым, - саркастично отвечает Казухира и зарабатывает звонкий шлепок по обнаженному бедру.

После, когда они, пренебрегая эгоизмом и жаждой свободы, лежат вместе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, Каз в первые за долгое время чувствует облегчение.

Он помнит про свое обещание Джону и засыпает лишь затем, чтобы наутро с новыми силами опять ждать его столько, сколько потребуется.


End file.
